Yogscast Cornerstone - Secret Base
by Chesscakecheese
Summary: Sjin and Rythian's plan to destroy the Flux Buddies base doesn't go as expected... Sjin, Rythian, Nanosounds, Llana, Lomadia, brief mention of Hat Films and Rail Bros
1. Plans Unfold

**Cornerstone; Sjin and Rythian's plan doesn't quite go as expected...**

**(also I KNOW I've spelt Lalna as Llana [damn you autocorrect!****] but I am honestly too tired to go through it all and correct it so... yup. Sorry.)**

"Okay, look, Sjin, you've had your fun, alright?" Rythian's voice emerged anxiously from behind some trees as he poked his head cautiously out from behind the tree, glancing around quickly. "They're not even here!" He added slightly louder as a hand reached for him and pulled him back behind the cover of the tree.

"Are you mad? Of course they're here! I know their secret base is here somewhere..." Sjin muttered, eyes sparkling with mischief. Rythian sighed, temporarily ignoring Sjin as he turned his earpiece on, waiting for the static to die down before speaking to it.

"Hey, Lomadia? Any sign of them?" Rythian asked as she mumbled a reply, cut off from the static. Sjin frowned and turned his earpiece on as well.

"Lom?" He asked before a high pitched whine emitted from the earpiece, causing both Rythian and Sjin to cry out in pain as the whining suddenly cut off, to be replaced with static once more. "That was probably the most painful experience of my life!" Sjin complained, taking his ear piece out briefly to massage his ear.

"Believe me, I've had worse..." Rythian replied darkly as the static ceased. "Lom, are you there?" Rythian asked urgently as he heard a brief sigh of relief on the other end before the voice turned slightly more cross.

"You two are miles away and I just got a horrible squeaky sound when I tried to reply! They're definitely not at the main base or the castle or house of flowers; if you saw them go where you are Sjin, then they're around somewhere. I don't want anything else to do with it." Lomadia replied firmly before she dropped the call, leaving the static in their ears again. Sjin sighed as he and Rythian turned their earpieces off.

"Right, so I reckon when we find their base, we go and pour lava on top of it!" Sjin suggested excitedly as Rythian frowned at him in disapproval.

"You've already done that to the Rail Bros base... Which I got the blame for!" He pointed out indignantly as Sjin grinned cheekily in response.

"Alright, okay... How about we blow it up!" Sjins smile fell as Rythian shook his head.

"You did that to the Hand of Truth..." He reminded him, smirking as Sjin made a noise of complaint and lay back on the grass behind him.

"You're no fun Rythian..." He complained sulkily as Rythian laughed.

"Oh I am very fun when I want to be; however, I am merely here to ensure that this time it does not go too far..." Rythian said sternly as Sjin rolled his eyes.

"Fine... Oh wait, wait I've got it!" Sjin sat up suddenly, eyes dancing again. "This is genius!" Rythian shook his head wearily as Sjin stood up, looking around him eagerly to see if he could see the Flux Buddies anywhere.

"Hang on Sjin; this time you tell me exactly what Plan A is, and Plan B, all the way to Plan Z; no surprises!" Rythian growled, causing Sjin to falter slightly.

"Oh okay, here's what we're going to do..." Sjin looked around him carefully before noticing the cliff with a slight platform to it. Sjin nodded towards it. "That looks like a safe space to talk..." He whispered as he flew off towards it, motioning Rythian to follow him.

Nano hummed to herself as she sorted out the chests as Llana worked at the workbench, focussed on creating a new science item. The hot tub bubbled away like her cauldron and Nano stepped back happily to admire her work.

"Llana, look!" She said happily as he glanced up, giving her a brief smile.

"Wow, looks amazing Nano!" He exclaimed before returning his focus to the workbench. Nano frowned.

"You haven't even seen what I've done yet..." She complained as she walked over to her cauldron, putting the lava out so it wouldn't burn the base when she wasn't using it. Llana lifted his head up, ignoring her.

"Fine! How about I go mess them up again...?" She muttered darkly as she moved towards him as he turned to her, puzzled.

"Shush for a minute Nano...?" He asked as he walked slowly over to the hot tub, turning it off.

"Why should..." Nano began as Llana's eyes widened and he marched over to Nano, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Seriously, Nano, listen!" Llana urged her quietly as she struggled to remove his hand. After Llana quickly removed it, complaining quietly at the saliva on it after Nano had licked it, she made her way over to their concealed entrance where she could now hear voices. Llana joined her shortly afterwards.

"... This is actually a nice place to watch the sunset... Reckon the 'Flux Buddies' sit here and watch it together...?" Sjins voice laughed as they heard another voice chuckle in response.

"If they do, that is their business; but yes, it's a nice place to see a sunset" the voice admitted. Nano turned to Llana, an eyebrow raised.

"Rythian." He mouthed to her and she nodded, pressing her ear against the fake stone wall to listen further.

"... So you were saying about a plan...?" Rythian asked, sounding hesitant.

"Ah yes; I though that seeing as we covered the Rail Bros place with lava, we should cover the Flux Buddies place with water! And we could capture a few squids and put them in their for good measure too!" Sjin announced happily as Nano frowned.

"I can't believe this!" She whispered furiously as Llana put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Nano... Wait, what's that he just said?" He asked as they pressed their ears to the wall once more...

"... Plan B, but if I did have a Plan B, it would probably just be to put a camera in their hot tub... Apparently they have a hot tub Rythian..." Sjin chuckled as Rythian laughed.

"Well, they did have one in their last base..." Rythian admitted.

"Exactly! So, is that going 'too far' or can you get behind this?" Sjin asked, Nano and Llana waiting for his response with held breaths.

"I don't want anything to do with it... But I won't stop you either..." Rythian replied carefully. "However," he continued as Nano and Llana looked at each other, horrified, "... You need to find he base first."

"Ah, that's where you come in! You're basically a ninja Ryth, just ask Llana for something which we don't have and follow him back to his base! Simple!" Rythian sighed and Sjin knew he had won.

"Come on, let's go; I don't particularly want to be out at night!" Sjins voice got further away as the voices grew quieter. Nano and Llana drew away from the wall and looked at each other.

"Well... At least we know what they're planning!" Nano said optimistically as Llana frowned.

"Nano, I am not making another base if this one goes, I refuse!" He complained as he started to pace the floor.

"Or maybe... We could create another base..." Nano began to say before Llana cut across her.

"No chance, Nano."

"Just let me finish, alright? Let's set up a really temporary base not far from here... And we'll take the hot tub..." Nano's smile turned wicked as Llana looked at her, confused.

"Why bring the... Oh... Wait, hang on..." Llana said slowly as his mind started to guess what Nano was thinking.

"Oh yes... We're going to play them at their own game!" Nano said smugly as she started to voice her plan to Llana.


	2. An Unexpected End

**So here's the rest of it - TA DAH! Might do an extra bonus section if I'm bored... :) **

**Leave a review if you enjoyed! **

Rythian sighed as he walked towards Llana, feeling slightly guilty. Of course, he hadn't forgotten their history or anything; he just didn't particularly want to bring Nano into Sjin's plans...

"Hey Rythian! You look slightly worried...?" Llana's voice interrupted Rythian's thoughts as he glanced up at the smiling scientist.

"Yeah... Well, I..." Rythian said hesitantly, the guilt growing in his stomach. As he looked at Llana, however, he suddenly remembered how he had felt when his base and his companion had blown up. Rythian's eyes narrowed slightly; this was nothing in comparison to what Llana had done to him.

"I need wool but I can't find any here; have you any idea where I can find some?"

"Hmm... Have you tried looking on some sheep?" Llana laughed as Rythian raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"Okay, okay... I think I might have some lying around somewhere... Just wait around here and I'll find you later, alright?" Llana asked as he equipped his hand glider.

"Sure! Thanks!" Rythian agreed hastily as he watched the scientist leave through the sky doors. Within seconds he had morphed into a bat and was following Llana, flying low through the trees, keeping to the shadows.

As Rythian approached the area Sjin and him had been talking to earlier, he noted that Llana had suddenly unequipped his jet pack and was falling towards the ground; before Rythian could react he equipped his glider at the last minute, going into the caves below the cliff. Rythian smiled as he morphed back into his human form, turning his ear piece on.

"Sjin? Flux Buddies layout confirmed." He said smugly as he sat down to wait behind the tree Sjin and him had been hiding behind earlier.

"Okay Nano, these have about 3 minutes of invisibility each, so... As long as we keep to the shadows..." Llana lectured as they put the finishing touches to the hot tub.

"Yeah, understood! The hot tub will ensure that they don't hear us drinking it, the shadows hide the particles coming off us, I get it!" Nano said impatiently as she arranged the potions in her backpack.

"And you definitely have Rythian's morph...?" Llana asked as Nano smugly grinned.

"Killed him in his sleep - he just woke up on the bed and thought he had had a bad dream!" Nano laughed wickedly for a moment, Llana joining in.

"Right, and I have Sjin's morph... I can't wait for this..." Llana chuckled.

"Okay... And the code word is Fluxy, so make sure you get that into a sentence or I won't know it's you!" Nano reminded him as he rolled his eyes.

"Never let me choose the code word ever again..." He muttered as they smiled at each other, gave each other a quick high five, and set off to put the revenge plan in motion.

Sjin and Rythian crept along the unlit underground passages, listening out for any signs of life. Sjin shook his head.

"We're never going to find them at this rate... Split up?" Sjin suggested, glancing at Rythian who nodded reluctantly.

"I'll call you if I find anything..." Rythian called at Sjin's back as he set off down another passage way, going deeper.

As Rythian progressed deeper, he became aware of the feeling he was not alone. He paused as he turned his ear piece on. "Sjin?" He whispered, empty static greeting him as a response. He sighed as he turned it off and kept creeping forward, before stopping in his tracks again. Those were definitely footsteps... Which were now running towards him... Rythian mounted a torch on the wall before drawing his sword out, ready to fight as the footsteps became louder.

"Rythian?" The voice called as Rythian laughed in relief as Sjin's voice floated out of the darkness. "I found it!" Sjin announced triumphantly, a dark figure motioning Rythian to follow him; shaking his head, Rythian put his sword away and took the torch, lightly jogging after Sjin. Sure enough, after a few minutes they reached a small hollowed out section of the cave, covered in torches and flowers. Apart from a few chests here and there, there wasn't anything to signify it was a base... Apart from the golden gleaming hot tub which was boiling away. Rythian stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the sign in front of the hot tub.

"The House of Flowers; Magical Hot Tub" he read out loud, looking at Sjin. Sjin looked back sheepishly.

"Ha ha... I thought I'd rename it?" He said innocently as Rythian sighed, looking around for any sign of the Flux Buddies. He stopped when he noticed Sjin was dipping his foot into the hot tub.

"What are you doing Sjin? They could be around here somewhere!" Rythian hissed as Sjin looked slightly worried for a minute before grinning.

"You're right; I'll do a quick perimeter check, you sort out the hot tub!" Before Rythian could reply, Sjin had run off into one of the caves, leaving a bewildered Rythian. After poking through some of the chests and only finding a few flowers and meaningless materials, he turned his attention to the hot tub.

"Well... It can't hurt..." He mumbled to himself as he settled himself into the hot tub, sighing contently.

Behind the corner where he'd been watching, Sjin grinned and made his way back through the tunnels, morphing into another tall figure. Llana smiled as he briefly enjoyed being himself again before morphing into a bat, heading off through the tunnels. He soon caught up with the real Sjin, who was hopelessly lost, and noticed Nano in a bat form behind him, only slightly viable in the shadows.

After flying in a circle three times clockwise, Nano repeated it, landing a way behind Sjin. Quickly morphing into Rythian, she scarcely has enough time breath in her new form as Sjin spun around with a small yelp.

"Oh thank god Ryth, I thought I was going to be walking around these tunnels forever!" Sjin said in relief.

"I found it... And the hot tub is really warm..." Rythian said as Sjin looked confused before laughing.

"I knew you had a rebellious side! Lead on!" Sjin commanded as Rythian slowly shook his head with a teasing grin, moving backwards.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He challenged smugly as he ran off, leaving Sjin to run blindly through the tunnels; he noticed a light after a while and ran towards it, hardly noticing the figure crouched in the corner as he ran past it, only heading towards the light. Nano morphed back into her form as Llana joined her, barely containing his laughter.

"Invisibility potions?" He asked as he drew one out, holding a small video camera in his hands.

Nana grinned. "Invisibility potions." She confirmed as they both left the majority of their items in a concealed panel in the wall before creeping towards Sjin and Rythian.

Meanwhile, Sjin finally emerged into the light, blinking slightly as he noticed the chests and hot tub; and more importantly, Rythian in it.

"That was quick" he commented to Rythian as he opened an eye lazily before closing it again.

"Uh huh..." Rythian sighed as he relaxed further into the hot tub, hardly noticing Sjin, who had climbed in and joined him.

"Ah..." He sighed as the warm water hit his aching back. Being a farmer was hard work.

"No sign of the Flux Buddies?" Rythian asked slowly, opening his eyes as he glanced at Sjin, who shook his head in response.

"Nope... Must have been and gone..." Sjin suggested as Rythian, satisfied with his answer, leant back, stretching his legs out and accidentally brushing against Sjin's foot in the water.

"Sorry..." He apologised as Sjin waved it off, laughing.

"It's fine, there's plenty of room in here!" He teased as Rythian laughed in response.

"Now Nano" Llana whispered as Nano nodded, sneaking behind the two men in the hot tub and activating one of the switches Llana had installed earlier. Instantly the bubbles started to increase...

"Hey Ryth? Did you turn on something?" Sjin asked warily as the bubbles started to become more violent.

"I don't think so... " Rythian replied uneasily, looking at the bubbles suspiciously. He became aware that there was a massive build up of pressure occurring beneath the hot tub...

"Rythian? Do you reckon we should get out...?" Sjin as worriedly as the bubbles started to rise uncontrollably.

"Yes, Sjin, I think we should!" Rythian yelled over the violent water as they both attempted to climb out; however, several hissing noises stopped them as they looked at each other in panic.

"Er..." Sjin managed to get out before the TNT beneath them exploded, sending them shooting towards the ceiling, crashing into it before sailing back into the wreckage below at high speeds.

Nana and Llana cried with laughter as the two tombstones appeared, signifying that Rythian and Sjin were both safely back at the main base.

"That was fantastic!" Nano howled as Llana tried to control his laughter.

"Yeah... I can't wait to show the others this..." He added as he held up the video camera; pressing their heads together, they watched the video as Llana rewinded to the start, which showed Rythian and Sjin enjoying a seemingly romantic hot tub session together before being blown up whilst severely panicking. Llana grinned.

"I think the Hand of Truth might want to see this..." He suggested as Nano widened her eyes and laughed harder.

"Yeah, let's go there now!" She suggested eagerly as she started to fly up using her jet pack, dragging Llana behind her as they giggled.


	3. Bonus Conclusion

**Just a little bonus ending because I was bored - feel free to ignore it if you don't like it xD**

**Again, reviews appreciated - let me know if you want me to specialise on a focus for future writing!**

**Enjoy!**

Rythian and Sjin shot up in their beds, gasping for breath as they looked at each other.

"It must have been self destruct if you couldn't turn off the bubbles..." Rythian suggested unhelpfully as Sjin groaned.

"All our stuff is there! We've got to go back - before they realise it was us!" Sjin quickly morphed into a bat, Rythian following form, as they flew back to the scene, relieved as their graves were in tact.

"Right, it's nearly meeting time - let's head back; we can pretend we were at the castle the whole time!" Sjin called over his shoulder as they raced back to the main base and met the others at the Hand of Truth.

A large amount of smirks greeted them as Rythian and Sjin looked around them.

"So... We now know where some of gold went, hey fellas?" Alsmithy accused them as the other two members of the Hat Film Trio nodded in agreement.

"What?" Sjin asked innocently before his mouth dropping as they handed him a video camera of being exploded in the hot tub with Rythian. Rythian started denying everything romantically based simultaneously as Sjin tried to blame it on the Flux Buddies, pointing at Llana and Nano.

"We were collecting wool for you; remember Rythian?" Llana said sweetly as Nano twirled and laughed.

Sjin frowned moodily. "Whoever is responsible for this will pay!" He said angrily as he stormed off, Rythian following.

As the Rail Bros and Hat Films replayed the video for what seemed like the hundredth time, chuckling, Lomadia made her way other to the Flux Buddies, who were silently congratulating each other.

"Well done guys..." Lomadia said suggestively as Llana looked briefly panicked for a moment.

"What for?" Nano asked, smiling as Lomadia rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how you found out about Sjin's plan; I'm just saying well done for dealing with it."

"Thanks!" Llana smiled before being elbowed in the stomach by Nano as Lomadia walked off, laughing. It had been an interesting session in Cornerstone... For everyone.


End file.
